Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a liquid-consuming apparatus having a tank which can be replenished with liquid through an inlet.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a liquid-consuming apparatus including a tank and a liquid-consuming unit. The tank can be replenished with liquid through an inlet. The liquid-consuming unit consumes the liquid stored in the tank. Further, there is known a recording apparatus including a cover, which is rotatable between a covering position where an ink tank is covered with the cover and an exposure position where an inlet provided in the ink tank is exposed. This cover includes a transparent portion for allowing a user to visually confirm a remaining amount of ink in the ink tank in a state that the cover is in the covering position.
Regarding the above recording apparatus, the user is capable of visually confirming a remaining amount of ink in the ink tank through the transparent portion with the cover being in the covering position. When the user has noticed that the amount of ink in the ink tank is insufficient, the user is capable of refilling the ink tank with the ink through the inlet, after rotating the cover to the exposure position.